Belladonna and the supernatural
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Belladonna was a fifteen year old teenager who is the daughter of a hunter. She loves everything supernatural whether it be werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, ghosts, witches or warlocks which fascinated her along with the world of the supernatural


Chapter 1: Angel of darkness

_**Belladonna was a fifteen year old teenager who is the daughter of a hunter. She loves everything supernatural whether it be werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, ghosts, witches or warlocks which fascinated her along with the world of the supernatural despite her mother Sally Bancroft's protests as she considered that anyone who is a member of the supernatural whether they were born or forced into that life was a beast, monster or freak of nature that should be locked up or killed as in her eyes they are demons in human form and were a threat to normal people like herself.**_

_**Belladonna wishes to travel the world and seek out the world of the supernatural.**_

_**Instead of following in her father's or mother's footsteps and let fear rule her life and decides to do just that once she finishes school with or without her parents permission. **_

_**Her father Peter Bancroft didn't agree with his wife's view on the world of the supernatural as he had friends with the supernatural community and was a hunter. Her father is the son of a Slayer who was murdered for his crimes against the supernatural. Peter was thirteen years old when his father was murdered by a group of Wild Newborn Vampires and he was lucky to survive by hiding underneath the floor boards. His Uncle Simon Bancroft had raised him and who had slain the Newborn wildlings as they were unable to live in the supernatural community or the human community.**_

_**As they were bitten by Darklings which are members of the Immortal Dragon clans.**_

_**Who didn't like the truce between supernatural and humans and believed they were superior and that humans were cattle and other supernatural such as shapeshifters and werewolves are servants to be used for their gain.**_

_**When Peter was old enough he decided to become a hunter that would keep the peace between the supernatural world and the human race.**_

_**Uncle Damien (Blackwell) is Belladonna's favourite uncle who is her father's best friend despite Sally Bancroft disapproval for bring a demon into her house to endanger her daughter with his unnatural presence. Peter had used his charm and Sally eventually calmed down and allowed Damien to visit any time he wished as long as he behaved himself.**_

_**As the years went by Belladonna had saw Damien as a role model and as a young child called him her Uncle Damien which pleased him to no end. **_

_**Damien had treated Belladonna like a his own child and protected her from bullies at school and even from her mother's scolding when she had gotten into trouble. He would tell her bedtime stories about his past as both human and vampire and taught her some fighting skills encase she ever needed to use them if her life was threatened.**_

_**Belladonna jumped for joy went Damien and his husband Caius (Blackwell) who she had met once and had mothered her and had moved a few streets down with special permission from the Hunter's Guild and had often visited Belladonna and her family. **_

_**Caius (Blackwell) Had been turned by Damien two hundred years old and they had gotten married and became vegetarian and drank animal blood and donor blood from either a blood bank or volunteer. Caius was from a poor family and had been a soldier in war he was wounded and before he was turned he had attempted suicide but was saved by Damien who would not let a good honourable man like Caius to waste his life. Damien was born as a vampire and had taken Caius as his mate and taught him how to live rather than survive. **_

_**Caius biggest desire is to be a father and have a child of his own and when he met Belladonna his paternal bond had kicked in as he got to know Belladonna he saw her as his own child and would tell her stories and take over Sally her biological mother's role as Sally wasn't very good at being a mother but a wife. Peter had told him that Sally never really was interesting at having a child and Belladonna was unplanned and no one of his wife's side of the family was interested in her and then thought that if anything happened to him and his wife his daughter would be an orphan.**_

_**He saw how close Belladonna and Damien was and how protective Caius was of Belladonna and asked if he and his wife died would they be Belladonna's guardians.**_

_**Caius squealed excited as Peter worked his charm on his wife who reluctantly agreed Damien was acting like a little child and had immediately signed the papers with Caius.**_

_**Caius now had a step daughter and would be over at the Bancroft's everyday to tuck Belladonna into bed and kiss her goodnight while Damien would tell her stories of his past and about Caius life as a soldier and ask her about her day. **_

_**Alexander Blackwell is Damien's father and had been delighted at his son finally settling down he was very important in the vampire community he was a vampire priest and they protect vampires and kept order in the community and acted similar to Hunters. He had met Belladonna once at was worried the girl was a potential he sensed it he knew his son and his son in law weren't old enough to sense it but her blood called to his kin and probably the other supernaturals to claim her. He had give his son a crypt message to guard her if you let her out of your sight for even a moment they will come for her and claim her".**_

_**Damien was confused and shrugged his father's crypt message off while this worried Caius causing him to be very protective and almost too overbearing at times which would cause arguments between Belladonna and Caius as she wanted freedom like all teenagers.**_

_**Alexander was deeply concerned as he it was only a matter of time before his step grand-daughter who be claimed by who and what was unknown he only hoped the Immortal Dragons wouldn't be the ones to claim her as she would be extremely powerful because of her Hunters blood it was very rare for a Hunter to be turned by at least he knew why Belladonna was so accepting of supernaturals and interesting in exploring their world as a potential the supernatural called to her like her blood called to them. **_

_**Alexander had written to her over the months to check how she was doing and if anything out of the normal had happened or if she felt like someone was watching her or felt threatened to contact him immediately as she was special.**_

_**Belladonna didn't believe that at the time and went she was coming home from school one day after having a detention she turned a corner and suddenly she had the feeling that someone was watching her intently but went she looked around no one was there and carried on walking forgetting to tell Alexander. **_

Damien was now in a situation he currently didn't know how to deal with Belladonna who was sitting on the ground in front of him completely drunk and babbling.

"Uncle Damien what are you doing here? ". I giggled and took a swig from the bottle of whiskey I was holding I noticed

Damien groan and watched as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella?". He practically moaned at me as I giggled from my spot on the ground.

"Do wi' me Damien?."She slurred.I tried to glare at Damien when he growled and yanked me off the floor. I swayed and giggled at the look of disapproval on Damien's face. "You're coming home with me and you and spending the night your mother would surely kill you if I brought you back like this now I must lie to not only that woman but my best friend your father about our current situation. I know you are a teenager and how they like to break the rules but it is dangerous to be out at this time of night and intoxicated. Caius is going to be upset with you Bella dear and I wouldn't protect you from his wrath".

He kept a firm grip on my arm as he pulled me down the corner as we lurked in the shadows so we weren't caught.

At what seemed like forever, but was in all actually only appropriately ten minutes, Until we reached Damien home

Were he pulled me in through the room was beautifully decorated before collapsing on the matching armchair.

I took another swig from the bottle of whiskey, well tried to anyway. Caius snatched it out of my grip and through it into the fire. Looking pissed Why were you drinking whiskey no less!?".

Damien frowned "I know it wasn't the first time either the why you were knocking it back".

I saw Caius briefly close his eyes and narrowed are me from a distance. "What's wrong Belladonna you've never been so reckless anything could of happened and you don't even look bother then again you're drunk so you wouldn't until morning but that isn't the point. You're fifteen years old a baby compared to us and you're drinking under age.

Tell us so we can understand and help you child we've your step fathers and we're concerned".

I answered with a slur "I need to drink it helps numb the pain...".

Caius fretted "Why pain Bella child?..Oh my god you're hurt aren't you do you need to go to hospital I'll get the first aid kit" He panicked.

Damien placed a hand on Caius arm "I don't believe she is injured Caius love I think she is hurting from emotional pain like you were".

Caius frowned "Belladonna why is your heart hurting?". He asked softly.

Belladonna pulled her knees up to her chest "My heart is made of frozen glass and no one can ever touch it because it will shatter it they get to close".

Damien sighed "That's not true my little one numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you evenually feel it and your heart isn't frozen it beats with life it is strong pumping blood around your body every second never resting always going until the very end it is our hearts like at frozen and that have shattered long ago. What has happened to make you feel this way?".

A single tear fall down Belladonna face like a single rain drop falling from the sky she looked at Caius who was looking at her with love and worry "Caius what was it like to die?...I mean how did it feel?".

Caius shared an equally worried look at Damien who touched Belladonna knee and asked "Is there something you wish to tell us Bella?".

Belladonna nodded "Yes but I want Caius to answer my question first what did it feel like to die it's important".

Caius closed his eyes "In truth it was the most painful experience I've had in my life. I felt every organ slowing down my heart barely beating as Damien's venom spread through my body like fire running through my veins I was concious and my mind was working yet my body was dying rapidly I begged for death yet death wouldn't come I tried to scream but I can't speak. Then the pain faded and my guardian angel stood over me and helped me into this new life that I was forced to live but wouldn't have it any other way then I was finally granted peace I fell into a black abyss where I awoke 4 hours later neither mortal nor immortal as my body was frozen in the middle as it began to change. I had a week until I would loss my humanity completly and become a vampire were the venom would spread to my heart and it would stop beating forever and I was forced into darkness with my beloved".

Belladonna buried her head in her knees and let out heart breaking sobs as her fraglie body trembled as her heart beat raced as a wave of pain, grief, misrey and anger hit Damien and Caius.

Caius pulled Belladonna into his lap and held her rubbing her back gently humming using some of his allure to calm his step-daughter down.

Damien knelt and storked her face "Belladonna what's this all about clearly something or someone has upset you".

Belladonna looked up and exclaimed "I'm a murderer I didn't mean too I swear I just wanted him to leave us alone and stop hurting Robert-I shot him with a gun and we buried him. Robert made me promise not to tell but now I'm being punished for what I did...It's my fault...It's all my fault!" She screamed.

Alexander walked through the door and heard the scream and rushed in "Little Bella?...Damien what's going on her this place reeks of guilt and grief?".

Belladonna struggled "No!. Let me go Caius...I'm sorry..please don't kill me Alexander I-I didn't have a choice".

Caius held her "Shh Bella darling no one is going to hurt or kill you I swear tell us from the beginning".

Belladonna shook her head "No! I don't want to".

Alexander raised his eyebrows "Explain Damien" He said firmly.

Damien sighed "Bella's friends called said she was drunk and they couldn't get her home and they didn't want to leave her alone in her state. Then when Cauis was telling her off and we asked her why she asked Caius what it was like to die how it felt and he told her the truth then a wave of pain, grief, anger and misery hit us and she snapped and said she murdered someone with a gun and her and her friend buried who ever it was somewhere and now she's worried you'll kill her".

Alexander frowned "Bella child was it a member of the supernatural you ...killed?".

Belladonna nodded as she looked to the ground afraid to look up as Alexander walked over and used his finger to make her look at him his eyes glowed orange but Belladonna wasn't affect and he sighed "Slayer".

Belladonna glared "I AM NOT A SLAYER!". She struggled against Caius who let her go in shock as she headed towards the door stumbling as Alexander grabbed her firmly and used his power and pulled Damien and Caius into her mind.

The were suddenly in a forest with Seventeen year old Robert and Belladonna who was nervous "Robert we shouldn't be here the sun is starting to set and I am pretty sure that werewolves live in this area why did you bring me here?" She whispered.

Robert smiled "For a picnic Bells I've came here with others plenty of times and nothings happened I've never seen a were around here and I've been around nearly all these parts and you're a Hunter after all I'm sure you've slayed a supernatural before after all it's in your blood".

Belladonna looked offended "I am not a slayer a hunter is different they protect and only use lethal means if it is a life or death situation and I am not a Hunter nor do I plan in following my father's footsteps. I don't know why but when my instinct tells me that were are in danger I normal follow it as it proves to be right. Most likely it is my Hunter blood warning me that their is danger near and to move. I'm going home Robert it was a lovely idea but if you not forgetting it is a full moon tonight and I'd rather not do a reinactment of Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf".

Robert smirked "We're save Bells look I brought protection a gun with a single sliver bullet".

Belladonna narrowed her eyes "What are you doing with that thing!. Do you know how dangerous that is?. You don't even know how to fire a gun!".

Robert nodded "No but you do it is a Hunter gift".

Belladonna snatched the gun out of his hand and put it in her pocket "I'm going home Robert and I suggest you do to or I'll tell your parents about where we were and about the gun".

Robert sulked "Fine" He moved to follow Belladonna when suddenly a huge wolf growled and scratched Robert who fell to the ground crying "Shot it Bella!".

Belladonna took the gun out of her pocket and the wolf stopped before he could infect the young man as he stared at Bella and sniffed as he got off Robert "You going to shot me Hunter?".

Belladonna pointed at him "Go away my friend was an idiot to come here this evening and I understand we are in your area but you attack my friend without following the werewolf code we are suppose to ask us to leave and if we refuse or have shown agressive only then you can attack. You've broken you're own code".

The wolf snarled "You're forgetting one thing little red riding hood I'm not a part of the were community I am a rogue and I will enjoy sinking my teeth into you".

The Wolf approached her slowily playing with her Belladonna closed her eyes and something inside of her took control she aimed the gun and pointed at the wolf as it leaped in the air and fired she opened them as the huge wolf landed on her before she could get out of the way as one if it's claws scratched her arm and she cried out in pain as Robert limbed over and pushed the dead body of the wolf off Belladonna.

Robert knelt beside Belladonna and apologised over and over again until Belladonna punched him in the nose a long crack rang out as Robert was thrown a few feet from her. Robert gasped in shock and clutched his broken nose she hissed "You stupid idiot I told you!. I warned you that we were in danger and you refused to listen you are lucky that you weren't infected by the rogue because you would turn and become like him infecting innocent people!".

Robert cringed he knew he deserved it "H-How did you get so strong?". He asked Belladonna grabbed Robert by his shirt "We were scratched by that thing we have werewolf triats! But since I am the daughter of a Hunter and now I have killed that animal my Hunter blood has become active but I will also have slayer abilities now because I have killed because of my father's father thank you so much Robert for doing this to me!. I now have to bare the guilt of killing him. Did you plan this Robert so you would have a slayer or hunter as a friend?!".

Robert looked guilty and Belladonna growled "I never want to see you face again ever and if you ever come into this forest again then I will kill you for breaking the peace truce when you willing came here and lied to me so I would kill that Rogue. I told you I don't want to be a hunter nor a slayer!. You forced this upon me". She pulled him up and punched him in the face and broke his jaw as he fall into a tree nearby she growled as her eyes flashed orange.

Robert started crying "Pl-Please don't kill me Bells..were friends remember you're acting like a rogue".

Belladonna growled "I was scratched by one I have rogue traits you low life and so do you and you know what because I had hunter blood I can resist the call of the wild yet you will be driven crazy until you are either killed or fully turned into a rogue and then you will be the predator instead of prey and you can deal with the were guardians who will cage you like an animal and then shot you with an injection of sliver and cut off your head no less than you deserve".

Robert looked frightened "B-but you said y-your not a Hunter or Slayer why will you not feel the call?".

Belladonna glared "I am the daughter of a Hunter and the grand-daugther of a Slayer I have Hunter blood running through my veins with a hint of Slayers blood which has consumed the infection why do you think I was in more pain then you when I have been barly scratched?".

Robert gulped "There must be a cure?".

Belladonna snorted "Yes that is death an option for you?

"Let me go!" Belladonna exclaimed as he struggled in the vampire's grip she was ignored as the fangs of the man above her pierced his skin, making her scream out in pain as the venom was injected into her blood steam.

"You are chosen for this life silly girl. Do not fight it. This is you're fate your future embrace this new life. It will be my honour to gave you the gift of immortality".

The vampire chuckled as he licked Belladonna neck making him whimper as she let the vampire hold her as she couldn't hold herself up. She was aware of the vampire pulling away from her and watched as the vampire grinned as he sliced his wrist and placed it directly over Belladonna's mouth "You must choose either you turn or you will die this is your choice little pretty and I hope you make the right decision child" His voice sounded so soft

As this blood dripped down my throat as he laid me gently on the ground I felt like my entire body was slowly being consumed inside out by the hottest fire of hell. My mind was conscious of every moment of physical pain yet I didn't how the energy to scream as my blood was that of a Hunters and it was fighting the infecting making the pain agonising as it was losing the battle. It was torture I would have done anything to make it stop, anything to make the pain go away, but I was trapped in the agony of it as cold black eyes glittered watching me as my body writhed on the ground as an evilly smile graced the vampire's lips as the pain was starting to fade on it's own.

The vampire laughed "Child of a Hunter how curious that you of all mortals should survive the transition as Hunter blood and Immortal blood don't mix but it seems fate has allowed you to live this life as a vampire and not a hunter. You will be a strong one a force to be reckon with as you came into your powers and embrace who you truly are. He knelt down and kissed Belladonna on the forehead "I am your father but I cannot accept that charge I smell two scents of my kin on you and yet you were still mortal go to them and they will help you child they can be trusted if they didn't take advance of your blood like I".Before Belladonna knew it her world went black.

She woke up, her entire body was sore, She tried standing up, but whimpered and fell down again, causing even more pain.

Belladonna lay in an alleyway she was unsure how she had gotten there, until she remember what happened and clutched her neck and gritted his teeth in anger. She knew that she was now a vampire a new member of the supernatural this wasn't good especially considering her father was a hunter that would keep the peace between the supernatural world and the human race before she had been born.

Peter Bancroft was now an Occult specialist who taught young adults how to spot and protect themselves against a supernatural.

Once she pulled herself up she balanced herself and began to walk home knowing it would be only a matter of time before she had to leave home forever as she wasn't neither vampire nor human as the vampirism spread through her body changing her she would have around a week before the vampirism consumed her humanity and then she would be cursed to live for eternity feeding off mortals to survive. She would be hunted because of what she was prey before and now she was a predator and would have to kill or be killed again.

It looked like it was about to rain so Belladonna begrudgingly walked faster.

Belladonna lay in her bed thinking of everything that had happened to her that was considered taboo and unnatural by everyone. She sighed and closed her eyes there was something dark inside of her, sleeping just underneath her the surface of his skin.

Something very powerful, bringing forth a warm, tingling sensation. It made her feel immortal and untouchable was this how vampires felt she thought as she shivered as the infection spread further into her body as she went to sleep.


End file.
